scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Davidchannel Scenes from Movie Spoofs
How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) Murgatroid's Heart is very very small.png Sparky dressed with snow as Satna.png Murgatroid as Santa Claus.png Leoladdin (1992) Has a lamp.png Robotnik and the beetle.png Robotnik and the beetle 2.png Jeremy Running for Dr. Robotnik.png Leo and Lamp.png Diddy got the lamp.png Teodora on the Balcony.png Leo and Teodora Kiss.png Jeremy Steal the Lamp.png Teodora kisses dr robotnik.png Teodora traps in a Giant Timer Sand.png Teodora traps in sand on head.png Dr. Robotnik had the lamp.png Robotnik Breathing Fire.png Teodora with sand all over.png Rudy Grapples Leo.png Teodora more sand.png Teodora and Leo Kiss.jpg The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Kiara has a Bullet.png Shere Khan Retrait.jpg Queen Sarabi's Jubilee Tomorrow.png A Clue by Davidchannel.png Kiara with a Bone.png Dug is sitting.jpg Bagheera is so Down.jpg Sawyer and Sasha Kisses Bagheera.png Bagheera and Balto in Trap.png Kaa do on Music.png The Red Dogs to present Professor Shere Khan.png Kiara is still trap in a bollet.png Present by Davidchannel.jpg Bagheera and Balto clothing these eyes by Davidchannel.png Balto, Bagheera and Kiara.png Sarabi I Never Forger to Balto.png Beauty and the Lion (1991) Kristoff's Portrayl by Davidchannel.png Anna Looks at the Mirror for Kion by Davidchannel.png Show me the Lion by Davidchannel.png Kion Died by Davidchannel.png Ending.png Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Ted Wiggins with a Soap by Davidchannel.png Ted with Thumbelina by Davidchannel.png Rita has a rope by Davidchannel.png.png Ted Wiggins, Applejack, Lewis Robinson and Tommy Pickles You Can Fly by Davidchannel.png Ted holding to Applejack by Davidchannel.png Footprint by Davidchannel.png Ted with a Gun by Davidchannel.png King Candy holding a Gun by Davidchannel.png Ruber hangs on by Davidchannel.png Ted Trips over Ruber by Davidchannel.png Ruber is sick by Davidchannel.png King Candy fix to quiet do not disterb by Davidchannel.png Ruber grabs King Candy by Davidchannel.png Thumbelina watch to Indian Home by Davidchannel.png Ruber Playing Piano by Davidchannel.png Thumbelina helps Captain Ruber by Davidchannel.png Thumbelina being trapped by Davidchannel.png Applejack Holding Tommy by Davidchannel.png Gotcha by Davidchannel.png Applejack Lewis Tommy Young Tod Yang Young Baloo Mungo Alvin and Young Simba in The Elegant Captain Ruber by Davidchannel.png Ted with a Box by Davidchannel.png Thumbelina escape to trapped by Davidchannel.png Ruber with a Clock by Davidchannel.png Captain Ruber with Alarm Clock by Davidchannel.png Louis (Shrek) (2001) Welcome to Duloc Photo.png Louis and Elliot confused.png Anna sleeping.png Louis reveals himself to Anna.png Stars_by_Davidchannel.jpg Elliot sees at the window.png Jafar Retrait.png The Tiger King (1994) King Louie Holds Kumal.png Banjo's Picture.png I Just Can't Wait to be King.png Bagheera Dead.png Banjo it's Dead.png Banjo in the Desert by Davidchannel.png It is Time by Davidchannel.png Animals, Inc. (Davidchannel Version) Claudandus with a Scream Canister by Davidchannel.png Draw Makuu and Lola Loud by Davidchannel.png Draw Bad Rap by Davidchannel.png Chuck and Rage Stella Kiss by Davidchannel.png Kid Sighting At Sushi Bar by Davidchannel.png Chuck from Kid Sighting At Sushi Bar by Davidchannel.png Bad Rap Holding Chuck's Hand by Davidchannel.png Makuu huges Young Kiara by Davidchannel.png Makuu Scares Lola TV Screen by Davidchannel.png Makuu Scares Lola by Davidchannel.png Chuck with Asleep Kiara by Davidchannel.png Chuck hugs to Lola by Davidchannel.png Lola's Teddy Bear by Davidchannel.png Makuu with Teddy Bear by Davidchannel.png Lola's Toy Jenny Wakeman by Davidchannel.png Makuu with Teddy Bear and Toy Jenny Wakeman by Davidchannel.png Lola's Pixar Ball by Davidchannel.png Makuu with Teddy Bear, Toy Jenny Wakeman and Pixar Ball by Davidchannel.png Lola's Toy Tod by Davidchannel.png Makuu with Teddy Bear, Toy Jenny Wakeman, Pixar Ball and Toy Tod by Davidchannel.png Kung Fu Puppy (2008) The Five Furious by Davidchannel.png Red by Davidchannel.png Master_Rhino_Armer_Battle_by_Davidchannel.png The_Sword_of_Heroes_by_Davidchannel.png The_Invisible_Fidit_of_Denisty_by_Davidchannel.png Painty_by_Davidchannel.png Dudley_has_the_Scroll_by_Davidchannel.png The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Savio Hypnotizes Lincoln.png Louis Has Bananas.png Lincoln and Louis The Bare Necessities.png Hyenas Hold On Lincoln.png Lincoln Has Banana Pices.png Lincoln Sleeping.png The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Squidward's Concert by Davidchannel.png Missing by Davidchannel.png Bloom with a Pipe.png Wilbur_with_the_Pipe.png WilburGot_the_Pipe.png Bloom_Takes_a_Bath.png Kristoff_has_the_Pipe.png Bloom_lerns_to_Smoke.png Adagio_Looks_at_a_Mirror_of_Principal_Cinchy_by_Davidchannel.png Bloom_and_Young_Simba_Swimming_by_Davidchannel.png All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) Janja_has_a_wacther.png Bagheera_Sold_by_Davidchannel.png Bagheera_as_the_Time_Watch.png Bagheera_Reads_a_Book_for_Melody.png Baloo_with_a_HorseRider_Helmet.png Bagheera_with_Money.png Janja_with_Goigoi_by_Davidchannel.png Bagheera_Carrying_Pizza_Boxes.png Bagheera_with_a_piece_of_pizza.png Ariel_and_Eric_Picture.png Bagheera_in_the_Hell.png Bagheera_enbuched.png Bagheera_and_Melody's_Goodbye.png Moanahontas (1995) Moana Gives as Neckless by Davidchannel.png Moana See the Hard Hat by Davidchannel.png Li Shang and Aladdin He's Gone by Davidchannel.png Moana with a Corn by Davidchannel.png Phoebus with a Golden Coin by Davidchannel.png Moana and Captain Phoebus Kiss by Davidchannel.png Ernesto de la cruz Tide Up by Davidchannel.png The End by Davidchannel.png The Bunny Princess (1994) Mac has a Collar for Lily Loud by Davidchannel.png Marco and Star's Kiss Happy Ending by Davidchannel.png The Reindeer Prince (1990) Anna with a Pearl Collar By Davidchannel.png Ariel_with_Dance_Shoes.png Rudolph (Plush).jpg Uberta_and_the_Cheese_Cake.png White Wolf Bites Eric by Davidchannel.png White Wolf Dead by Davidchannel.png Yak it's the King by Davidchannel.png Cain with a Candle by Davidchannel.png Ariel with Box with Chocolates by Davidchannel.png Cain has Ariel's Sleeper by Davidchannel.png Prince Eric (Diego) Ready to Fight with Cain by Davidchannel.png Eric vs. Cain by Davidchannel.png Eric Lost his Sword by Davidchannel.png Cain dead by Davidchannel.png Cain it's awaken by Davidchannel.png Cain Breakdown by Davidchannel.png Cain with Pieces of Cake by Davidchannel.png Cain Ready to Kill Ariel.png Cain Falling to his death by Davidchannel.png Ariel Happy Endning.png Elenalan (1998) Elena with a Medal.png Elena and I.M WeaselHappy Ending.png Ronnie Annelina (1994) Once Upon a Time by Davidchannel.png Ronnie Anne Awakens.png Blue Got Claw on the Ring by Davidchannel.png Lincoln Gets Frozen by Davidchannel.png Blu is Frozen.png Spike, Kiara and Bambi Desfrost Lincoln.png The Mouse King is Frozen by Davidchannel.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Kiss.png Ronnie Anne has Wings.png Lincoln and Ronnie's Wedding.jpg Blu has Flowers by Davidchannel.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Kiss to the Skys.png Happily Ever After by Davidchannel.png The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) Little Pete on his tail for Alebrije by Davidchannel.png Bodi Flys-up with a Balloon by Davidchannel.png One drip by Davidchannel.png Bodi is Stuck by Davidchannel.png Bodi says Hello to Wilbur by Davidchannel.png Bodi ask Timon by Davidchannel.png Bodi Sad by Davidchannel.png Little Pete and Surly Helps Bodi by Davidchannel.png Bodi's Butt by Davidchannel.png Surly In Bodi's Buts by Davidchannel.png Bodi with Flowers by Davidchannel.png Page 28 by Davidchannel.png Page 30 by Davidchannel.png Day After Day by Davidchannel.png Night After Aloney Night by Davidchannel.png Bodi Wake's Up by Davidchannel.png Honey by Davidchannel.png Don't Feed the Dog by Davidchannel.png Hooray by Davidchannel.png Bodi Will Soo Be Free by Davidchannel.png Bodi is Stuck Again by Davidchannel.png Bodi is Eating Honey by Davidchannel.png Tiger's Tail by Davidchannel.png Bodi is Began to Dream by Davidchannel.png Wolves Plays the Music by Davidchannel.png Young Tod Swings Tiger's Tail by Davidchannel.png Bodi, Murgatroid, Little Pete, Eva and Surly with a Trampoline by Davidchannel.png Gone to Skool by Davidchannel.png ABC by Davidchannel.png Bodi Book by Davidchannel.png Teodorastasia (1997) Jenny Foxworth (Young Teodora) Picture by Davidchannel.png Dowager Empress Elsa Picture by Davidchannel.png Cheezi with the Jafar's Reliquary by Davidchannel.png Gru finds a Hammer by Davidchannel.png Leo with a Hammer by Davidchannel.png Leo with a Dynamite by Davidchannel.png Max with the Crown by Davidchannel.png Teodora and Leo San Juan Kiss by Davidchannel.png 101 Wolves (1961) Balto with a Hat.png Medusa with A Cigarette.png Leo with a Pip.png Balto Gones Crazy.png Leo and Balto Spotted.png Dognapping by Davidchannel.png Is Puppies Stolen by Davidchannel.png Leo and Teodora sad in Newpaper by Davidchannel.png Balto Bites McLeach.png Madame Medusa Angry by Davidchannel.png Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) Dot Hudson is Crying by Davidchannel.png Drowning with Tears by Davidchannel.png Dot Hudson are in the Bottle by Davidchannel.png Dot Hudson Has a Bread by Davidchannel.png Dot Hudson is Huge by Davidchannel.png Dot Hudson Blow up the Candles by Davidchannel.png Scarlett Overkill with Flamingo by Davidchannel.png Fiver With to Hedgehog by MLPCVTFQ.png Dot Holding Crazy Flamingo by Davidchannel.png Scarlett Overkill is Nice by Davidchannel.png Bodi Hood (1973) Darma Gives Thumper a Kiss by Davidchannel.png Cecil and Arthur Stand Up Here Toucer by Davidchannel.png The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel Version) You Can Unlock Any Door, If You Only Have the Key by Davidchannel.png Crystal by Davidchannel.jpg An American Tail (Davidchannel's Version) Young Tod Lost at Sea by Davidchannel.png Young Tod Take a Bath by Davidchannel.png Young Tod Photo by Davidchannel.png Young Tod in a Cage by Davidchannel.png Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version) Welcome to Zootopia by Davidchannel.png Mom and Dad Calling by Davidchannel.png Slappy Squirrel on Phone by Davidchannel.png Buck on Phone by Davidchannel.png Andie Sleeping by Davidchannel.png Sonic has a Paw Pops by Davidchannel.png A Picture by Davidchannel.png ZPD by Davidchannel.png This Guy by Davidchannel.png Balto has the Suitecase by Davidchannel.png The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Bob Parr's See the Homes with Flint Lockwood by Davidchannel.png Flint Lockwoodtopia by Davidchannel.png Maui and Marina del Rey with a Pull by Davidchannel.png Maui and Marina del Rey with a Other Pull by Davidchannel.png Maui and Marina del Rey's Ride to the Secret Lab by Davidchannel.png Marina del Rey takes Maui the Posion by Davidchannel.png To be loving Scientist by Davidchannel.png Marty Never Go Back to Palace by Davidchannel.png Marty alone in the Rain by Davidchannel.png Marty Need's his Dentisy by Davidchannel.png Marty and Bob Parr Gets the Secret Lab by Davidchannel.png Marina del Rey Got's the Posion by Davidchannel.png Ferdinand the Bull, Dave the Octopus, Kaa, Tublat, Esther and Bull Moose by Davidchannel.png Kismet (Cat Marina del Rey) with the Potion by Davidchannel.png Kismet (Cat Marina del Rey) final Got's the Potion by Davidchannel.png Cartoon Story (Davidchannel's Version) (1995) Wanted Mr. Krabs Reward by Davidchannel.png Leo is Out Under the Bed by Davidchannel.png Lincoln and Danny Phantom Sleeping by Davidchannel.png This Cartoon belongs to Lincoln Loud by Davidchannel.png Tom got the claw by Davidchannel.png Applebloom has Emilia by Davidchannel.png EmiliaGriffin by Davidchannel.png Danny Phantom Failed down by Davidchannel.png Leo sees Danny Phantom by Davidchannel.png Danny Phantom Fix Better by Davidchannel.png Randall Weems with the Big One Rocket by Davidchannel.png Danny ties up with the Big One Rocket by Davidchannel.png Lincoln's Cartoons by Davidchannel.png Lincoln sleeping by Davidchannel.png This Cartoon Belongs to Lincoln Loud Like last time by Davidchannel.png Applebloom has Cindy Vertex by Davidchannel.png Leo, Danny Phantom and Lightning Mcqueen to the Rescue by Davidchannel.png Light it Up by Davidchannel.png Leo and Danny flying by Davidchannel.png Lincoln with Leo and Danny by Davidchannel.png Lincoln, Rita and Lily Loud Christmas Day.png Leo and Danny Phantom are friends again by Davidchannel.png Teodora Villavicencio, Louis, Mr. Krabs and Cheezi by Davidchannel.png Huh by Davidchannel.png Hehe by Davidchannel.png A Animal's Life (Davidchannel's Version) (1998) Balto's Invention by Davidchannel.png Telescope by Davidchannel.png Balto with a Rock by Davidchannel.png King Julien's Circus by Davidchannel.png Flypaper by Davidchannel.png 0 Second time by Davidchannel.png Timon and Pumbaa closed eyes by Davidchannel.png Andie closed eyes by Davidchannel.png Louis cloyed eyes by Davidchannel.png Murgatroid and Viper closed eyes by Davidchannel.png Sid closed eyes by Davidchannel.png Claudette with Telescope by Davidchannel.png Jenna with a Microphone by Davidchannel.png Jenna with Telescope by Davidchannel.png Claudette, Lucky, Angel, Ryan and Young Kiara with Alebrije cosplay by Davidchannel.png P.T. Flea's Circus by Davidchannel.png Cat R. Waul with a Alebrije's Dress by Davidchannel.png Claudette with a Rock by Davidchannel.png Alebrije with a Pie by Davidchannel.png Balto spies on by Davidchannel.png Murgatroid Doppler Gives a Rock to Jenna by Davidchannel.png Jenna with a Rock by Davidchannel.png Jenna it's the queen by Davidchannel.png Baloo has wings by Davidchannel.png The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996) Shang, Flynn, Triton and Athena in a Boat by Davidchannel.png Lord Farquaad with a Baby by Davidchannel.png Merlin Holding to Athena by Davidchannel.png Stones Louis, Nick Wilde and Tigress by Davidchannel.png Towns by Davidchannel.png Wreck-it Ralph the king of fools by Davidchannel.png Elena in Bells by Davidchannel.png Elena kisses Ralph by Davidchannel.png Elena gives to Ralph a Map by Davidchannel.png Princess Elena by Davidchannel.jpg Paint Tigress by Davidchannel.png Paint Bambi by Davidchannel.png Wreck-It Ralph and Elena by Davidchannel.png Shoot Mateo by Davidchannel.png Couples by Davidchannel.png Two Ralph by Davidchannel.png Greek by Davidchannel.png Lord Farquaad with Toy Elena by Davidchannel.png Toy Elena in Death by Davidchannel.png Ralph and Mateo in The Court of Miracles by Davidchannel.png Ralph and Mateo's Muffled by Davidchannel.png Elena in Trap by Davidchannel.png Ralph Chained by Davidchannel.png Elena is Burning by Davidchannel.png Elena's Death by Davidchannel.png Lord Farquaad's Falling by Davidchannel.png Lord Farquaad's Death by Davidchannel.png Category:Davidchannel Category:Scenes Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains